particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanzen
•63% Upayanâ •10% Mazdâyanâ •3% Other | religion_other = 11% Irreligious 6% Jienist 3% Hosian 5% Other | ethnic_group = 81% Phra | ethnic_other = 7% Dinh 6% Indralan 2% Augustan 4% Other ethnicity | demonym = Hanzenese | regime = Parliamentary constitutional monarchy | governing_body = National Assembly | HoStitle = King | HoSname = Parnchand Udomprecha | CoGtitle = Chief Minister | CoGname = Prawanwit Phrompan Royal People's Party | area = | population = 51,121,405 | ind_from = Xsampa-Hanzen Empire | ind_date = 18th March 4433 | ind_rec = 18th March 4433 | currency = Hanzenese Wani (HZW) | drives_on = Right | Internet TLD = .hz|CoA = HanzenRoyalSeal.png}} Hanzen (Phra: ประเทศฮันเซน; Hansen), officially known as the Kingdom of Hanzen (Phra: ราชอาณาจักรฮันเซน;Rāch xāṇācạkr ḥạ̀n sèn, Indralan: 韩森王国; hán sēn wángguó), is a nation located in the southern part of the continent of Dovani along the eastern coast of the Anantonese Ocean. It is bordered to the North by Ntoto, to the West by Utembo, and to the South by the nations of Kimlien, Xsampa, and Medina. It has had a long history of colonization and annexation, having been conquered numerous times by nations such as Talmoria and Zardugal. Hanzen first gained its independence in 3355 as a result of the Southern Hemisphere War, established through the union of the Hanzen Free State and the South Dovani Republic. Independence has only truly ben a recent thing, after the Kingdom of Hanzen was reestablished in 4472, a little under half a century since the end of the Xsampa-Hanzen Empire. Etymology The name 'Hansen' means to turn one's self around on a path or line in Phra. It is used to describe the adaptability of the land's people who have had to suffer much change during its history. 'Hanzen' is the Luthorianised version of, given by the first Luthorian sailors and explorers to make contact with its people. History *Kingdom of Hanzen *Talmorian colonization *Talmorian civil war *Zardic colonization *Southern Hemisphere War Geography The nation of Hanzen is located in Southern Dovani along the Hanzen Shield, which actually splits the country into three distinct geographic areas, one along the coast, one in the Southeast, and another in the Northwest. To the West, it borders the Anantonese Ocean, and is fairly close to the island nation of Dalibor. Hanzen's relatively narrow coastline is located entirely on the Hanzen Peninsula, which juts off Dovani. This region is generally flat and extremely fertile. Because of this, it has largely been converted into agricultural land, especially for rice. The coasts are also home to a majority of the Hanzenese population, and are the location of many of its major cities, such as Udon Nakhon, Khattaya, and Chaorat. Once one leaves the coasts, they enter a totally different world. The Eastern portions of Hanzen are dominated by rainforests and jungles. A large portion of these can be found along the Hanzen Shield Range, which acts almost like a wall between the two regions. Mount Chaloem, which is the country's highest peak at 5,753 metres above sea level is located within the shield. To the South of the shield is South Dovani Lowlands, and the territory controlled by Hanzen is a large grassland densley spotted by clumps of trees vegetation, although thick, more jungle-like forests do extend a while out from the mountains. To the North is the Hanzen Basin. This region is fed by the nutrient rich waters of the Hanzen River, making the land alongs its banks heavily populated by farmers. Areas that haven't been converted or developed are covered in vast rainforests. The climate of Hanzen is largely tropical and warm with high amounts of moisture. The rainshadow affect is actually largely absent, due to both sides of the mountain range being somewhat close to water. The mean average temperature ranges from 30 °C (86 °F) along the coastal regions to 34 °C (93 °F) in the Southern Lowlands and Hanzen Basin. Government Due to decades of little self-governance and control under the hands of colonial powers, the government of Hanzen has historically been quite weak. However, recent reforms after its reunification from a shattered number of small territories following the dissolution of the Xsampa-Hanzen Empire, a stronger central state has begun to take shape, partially based off the government of Indrala. At the current moment, the Kingdom of Hanzen is a federal, parliamentary republic with a constitutionally bound monarch as its head of state. Like with most constitutional monarchies, the Udomprecha Royal Family of Hanzen holds only a ceremonial role over the nation. However, there is one large power that the monarch hold, which is the ability to dissolve the legislature and call for new elections if they deem it appropriate, although this occurs extremely infrequently due to public opinion. The Hanzenese legislature is officially referred to as the National Assembly and is made up of a single body of 356 seats. Each member is elected in a local district election, and then sent to Udon Nakhon. The Chief Legislator is then decided by a majority vote of the Assembly and runs the country as head of government. Parties in the National Assembly Administrative Divisions Demographics The Kingdom of Hanzen has an estimated population of 179,991,000 people. It is largely homogenous with over 80% of its population is made up of its majority group: the Phra. They are related to other Gao-Showan peoples, believed to have migrated from the North Dovani Plains into modern Hanzen thousands of years ago. Besides the Phra, Hanzen's population is largely made up of Dinh, Indralans, and Augustans. Many of these groups arrived during the colonial period, as powers attempted to solidify their control over the territory. Both the Indralans and Augustans have generally arrived in this manner, due to previous Zardic colonization and Indralan protectorate status. The largest minority group, the Dinh, have risen to their current state due to Hanzen's proximity to their homeland: Kimlien. Education Education has historically been lacking within Hanzen, as the government was often forced to look at other manners. Thus, the nation's education system is highly localized with a large number of private schools present. Although a national curriculum is in place, the government doesn't require it to be followed. Due to these issues, educational standards and success are very different in separate parts of the country, with those who've had an education densely located in the more urban coast. Influence from Indrala has; however, had a few lasting benefits in this realm, although that too is found disproportionately along the coast, where the Indralan population tends to be located. These generally, isolated, urban communities follow the high focus on education seen in Indrala, and often send their kids to expensive private schools, or even abroad. Hanzen has a literacy rate of 86.5%, largely due to the disparity between the two Hanzens; however, the Hanzenese government has begun pushing for greater education outreach programs across the country. Religion Daenism is Hanzen's most practiced religion, specifically the Upayanâ branch, which makes up 63% of the population. It tends to be more conservative than the other two branches of Daenism, focusing on a strict monastic structure and the idea of multiple reincarnation cycles being necessary for enlightenment. This has led to the development of a number of monastic communities across the nation, and maginificant temple complexes both in the cities and urban areas. A small minority of Mazdâyanâ and Zenshō daenist are also present in the nation, with Mazdâyanâ being particularly present in the Eastern regions of Hanzen. Along with this a couple of other minor religions were brought to Hanzen by colonial powers, such as Jienism from Indrala, which is mostly present among members of the coastal upper class, and Hosianism brought by Zardic colonists. There is also a siginficant population (11%) of Hanzenese citizens who consider themselves irreligious. Language Hanzen's most spoken language is Phra, which is a part of the Gao-Indralan language family. Like many of the languages in this grouping, it is related to the Kunikata language of Sekowo and Mikuni-Hulstria; however, isolation on the continent has led it to develop an independent Phra script. Due to geographic circumstances there a few local dialects have developed across Hanzen. Protectorate/colonial influences haven't been lost on Hanzen either. Quite a few educated and wealthy Hanzenese citizens speak Indralan because of former relations as a protectorate to the nation, and the reach of its power across the nation. Along with this, many minority groups, speak a second language like Dinh or Augustan at home. Culture Economy Category:Hanzen Category:Dovani Category:Countries